Love Takes Time
by JoyanneDwarf
Summary: This is my second fanfic. This a OCxJeff Albertson (Comic Book Guy) fanfic. I don't know if I'll add smut or not. Might just make it fluff. This OC is in her early 20s by the way. About in fanfic. Reviews needed!
1. First Meet

I must say right now. I'm not good with my grammer or spelling. So PLEASE point out ANY grammer/spelling mistakes! I am not good with personalities so if Comic Book Guy goes out of character please point it out and please tell me how he would ACTUAL react. So this fanfic is about how Comic Book Guy meets a customer and soon finds out that she lives right under his apartment. But it's not a love at first sight fanfic. I'm going to try to make them slowly fall in love if I can. Review PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 1 - First Meet

* * *

It was a nice summer day Springfield. Jeff sat at his counter surfing the web since business was slow today. He took a slip of his drink and sighed. He loved his job. But when it's slow it's just getting boring. He heard some voices outside then a ring of the shop's doorbell. "Now remember we are only here to use the restroom. NOT buy anything. Understand?" said a female voice. "Fine fine!" said what sounds to be a preteen boy. Jeff looked from his computer to see a blonde female in her 20s and a young blonde boy that looked to be eleven. The woman walks over to the counter and smiles. "Hello there. I was wondering if my younger brother may use your restroom?" said the young woman. "Sorry but the restrooms are only used for paying customers." Jeff saw the young boy smiling. "Oh well..." the woman said thinking a bit. "Please please pleeeeeeeeease sissy?! I won't ask for anything else! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!" the boy begged. Sighing the woman looked at her brother. "Fine but you must promise me that you won't buy anything else till your birthday." "Awwww come on!" "Sorry but that's the rule." "Finnnnnne. I promise." The boy quickly goes to look at the comic books. Jeff looks at the woman who is now staring at him. Long blonde hair in a ponytail, light pink shirt with short sleeves and a pair of blue shorts. "Sorry about that" She said. "He tries to find any chance to get something." "It's fine. So he's your younger brother? How old is he exactly?" "Eleven years old." She said with a smile. "Is he visiting you?" "Actual no he's moving with me. He didn't want to be without his sister so me and my parents thought about it and well he moved with me. We were going to the store to get some things for our apartment." "Well good luck for you and him. Do you have a job?" "I'm looking for one right now. I mostly get money off of art commissions." "An artist? What do you draw?" "Anything really." The young boy comes over with a spider-man comic. The woman looks at her brother. "Is that what you want?" The boy nods. "Ok." She took the comic and placed it on the counter. Jeff rings it up. "That'll be $20 dollars please." The woman gets out her wallet and pulls out a $20 bill. She hands it to Jeff who then puts it in the cash register. "The comic is now yours." The boy takes the comic off the counter and smiles. He hugs his sister and says "Thank you soooo much sissy!" "Heh no problem. Now what do you say to the nice man?" The boy turns to Jeff. "Thank you Mr." "You are welcome." "Now may he use the restroom?" The woman says giggling. "Yes he may." Jeff says. "I'll hold that for you." The woman takes the comic book away while Jeff points to where the restroom is. The boy runs off to the restroom. A few minutes later the boy comes back. "We better get going." She takes her brother's hand and before she walks out she says "Thank you again and goodbye." Jeff waves goodbye and just before the door closed he hears the woman say "You forgot to dry your hands." which her brother replies with a "Shhhh". Jeff let out a chuckle and went to look for items for his store.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOO that's the end of chapter 1! I hoped you enjoyed!


	2. She lives under me?

Jeff woke up from his sleep. He sat up in his bed and yawns. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and went to take a shower. After his shower he got changed and brushed his teeth. He quickly got some breakfast and went off to work saying goodbye to his mother. While walking out of the elevator into the hallway he gets bumped into. "Hey watch where you ar-" "Sorry sorry sorry! I have to get my brother to his day camp!" said a female voice. Jeff looked at the woman to see the woman from yesterday who was now dragging a eleven year old brother. He shrugged and went off the work. After a few hours at work he hears the shop door's bell ring. "Hey there." Jeff looked up from a comic book he was reading. Stands there was the girl from earlier. "Oh hello there." She walked over. "Why are you here?" Jeff asked. "My job interview isn't till tomorrow and I have no commissions to do. I thought I chat with you again." "That's nice of you I guess." "May I ask you what's your name?" "Jeff Albertson. Most people call me comic book guy." "Nice to meet you Jeff." "What's your name?" "My name is Nicole Thompson." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Nicole. So I'm guessing you live where my apartment is?" "Yup on the second floor room 203." "Well my apartment is on the third floor room 303." "Well I guess I live right under you." She giggles and Jeff chuckles. "I guess you do!" They chit chat for awhile till. "Oh no." Nicole says. "What's wrong?" "I have to pick up my brother. I guess I'll talk to you later?" "I guess." She smiles and walks out with a wave goodbye soon walking off to go pick up her brother.

* * *

WHELP that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry that they are so short!


End file.
